The Color Blue
by readerwriterthinker
Summary: Why is it always me? Why do I always get stuck with the short end of the stick? I mean hell even Albus has found a date for this stupid New Years Dance and he’s one of the most awkward people I know! MERLIN'S PANTS! Rated: T


**Disclaimer: Okay so this is an awfully random one shot based on …. Actually in all honesty I have no clue where this came from… so yeah, enjoy! I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Hugo's P.O.V.**

Why is it always me? Why do I always get stuck with the short end of the stick? I mean hell even Albus has found a date for this stupid New Years Dance and he's one of the most awkward people I know! I was going to ask Hannah Creevy but she had already been clamed by Theodore Nott… stupid git. Pick someone in your own year.

I wouldn't be bothered by this so much if Lily and Lucy didn't have dates yet but Lily was going with Hannah's older brother James…yeah the entire family found that ironic, and Lucy was asked to go with Colin Thomas. That leaves me dateless and family less… well not family less, but this year I won't be able to make fun of all the girls crying because their "dream guy" ditched them. So, I guess I have to find a date.

I sat up and looked around the court yard. There were some Hufflepuff girls sitting by the fountain staring jealously as James as he made out with his current girlfriend Nikki Smuthers, clearly they were out. There was a group of guys playing with a Spark ball from my Uncle's shop… I didn't roll that way so that was out of the question. There were others scattered throughout the court yard but they all seemed to be in groups, a boy pared with a girl. I sighed and fell flopped myself onto my back.

"Hi Hugo" came a voice from above me. I looked up to see a girl with sandy blond hair and blue tips. Her emerald green eyes were giving be a questioning look. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Hey Vieria, trying to blind myself so I don't have to watch everyone get a date for the New Years Ball. What are you doing?" I sat up as Vieria sat down next to me. Vieria Finnegan was one of my best friends, aside from Lily and Lucy.

"I'm trying to hide from Terry Goldstein" she said. I raised an eyebrow. "He wants to ask me to the dance" she huffed as we both flopped down onto our backs.

"So does he like you?" I asked. I didn't know why but picturing her with Goldstein angered me.

"Merlin I hope not!" I let out a sigh of relief. "I just need to figure out how to say no to him without hurting him."

"So go with me then you can tell him you already have a date." I said simply. I didn't realize I said that until after it cam out of my mouth. "Uh, I mean…"

"No, that's a great idea Hugo! You really wouldn't mind? I mean going with me?" She said. My stomach did flips when I saw her face light up… was I falling for her?

"Why would I mind V? You're one of my best friends and you're an amazing person" I said.

"Ah, thank you thank you thank you! I'll see you at dinner Hugo. Oh… and no corsage for the dance either… I hate those things" She said getting up and running into the school. I flopped back down onto my back. Well I guess getting a date wasn't so hard after all. I'd have to ask Lily or Lucy what a corsage was.

I was standing at the bottom of the staircase to the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor Common room pacing back and forth. It was the night of the New Years Ball. I felt odd in my navy blue dress robes, James said they made my red hair look even redder then it usually did. Not that that really meant anything but it still made me feel weird. Lilly and Lucy said I looked fine but that mean nothing from them. Lily looked amazing in her emerald green dress, my mum was right it did look like her dad's eyes. And of course there's Lucy who has wavy dark brown hair and can pull off any color of the rainbow. Her yellow dress made her look like he mom. So here I was pacing waiting for Vieria to come down the steps.

"Hugo, stop pacing she'll be down any minute. Just come sit down with us." Lily said

"What if she looks at me and thinks I look like a carrot in a blue sock or something?" I asked coming to sit between Lily and Lucy.

"You don't look like a carrot. And those dress robes don't even resemble a sock." Lucy said patting my back. "She'll think you look handsome."

"Well we have to go Colin and James just walked in. Relax Hugo. It'll be fine." Lily said getting up.

I began pacing again. What if she just didn't come down at all? What if she changed her mind and decided to go with Terry? What if-? My thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Hugo?" I turned around to Vieria in a slimming dark blue dress. The bottom of in came to her ankle on one side and her knee on the other. It was dazzling on her.

"Wow-V-you look-wow" I stuttered like a bloody idiot.

"I'll take that as a complement. You look rather dapper yourself." She smiled. "What's in your hand there?" I suddenly remembered the box in my hand.

"Oh, er, it's for you" I said handing it to her awkwardly.

"Hugo, I told you no corsage." Vieria said taking the box anyway.

"It's not a cor…whatever you just said. It's a chocolate frog." I said. Vieria gave me a questioning look. "I know you collect the cards" I said.

"Oh, wow. Hugo that was sweet. Thank you" she said opening the box. The frog jumped out of the box and onto the window sill. "Oh no!" Vieria cried as my cousin Roxanne's big white cat Felix jumped at it. Felix, the cat from hell as most of us call him, ate the frog, there goes that idea.

"Merlin's pants! Go away Felix you bloody cat." I said pushing him away. I looked back at Vieria she was standing there looking at Felix who was wiping the chocolate off his paws… does chocolate kill cats? "Vieria I'm sorry." I said.

"No it's okay," she said looking back at me. "I've still got the card." He slipped it out of the box. Albus Dumbledore! I don't have him yet! Thank you so much Hugo!" she said hugging me.

"Uh yeah!" I said confused my cousins bloody cat just ate her chocolate frog and she just got Dumbledore … I know she already has him because Lily gave him to her on the train here but she's still hugging me? "Should we maybe go down to the ball now?" I asked.

"Oh, Hugo I have a confession." Vieria said. Was my night going to go as I planed at all?

"You like Terry and you're going to go with him?" I asked.

"What? NO! Hugo, that's ridiculous!" Vieria said.

"Oh, well then what's your confession?" I asked.

"Er," She paused and looked down at her toes, which I just noticed were covered in a polish that matched her dress with silver stars that danced across her toes. "I can't dance." She said.

"Oh, err" I began.

"I understand if you don't ant to go with me anymore" She said. Was she crazy?

"NO! I can't dance either. I usually just sit and make fun of the people crying because their 'dream date' was a dud." I said without thinking. I instantly covered my mouth with my hand. She probably thought I was a giant arse now!

"Really? Me too!" She said.

"Really?" How come I hadn't known this? "Well then what are we waiting for? I'm sure there's already people upset" Wow... I didn't mean to sound like such a jerk when I said that.

"Getting tear stains all over there pink chiffon" Vieria said laughing.

"Their pink what?"

"Their dresses Hugo...lets go" She smiled. I hadn't noticed her smile was so pretty before... well I had but tonight it seemed different… her eyes seemed to smile too.

"Hugo?" Vieria asked as we walked through the quart yard. There was snow falling from the sky in soft white flakes. It was some what clichéd but we both were getting a little bored with watching girls cry and no one else was out here.

"Yeah V?" I responded.

"Thank you" She smiled shyly at me. It wasn't her normal smile. This one gave me a funny feeling in my stomach…like the one you get when you're flying and you shoot up really quickly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For taking me to the ball tonight. I mean you didn't have to." She said.

"We're friends V, there was no way I was going to let you go with Goldstein. He's a pervert" I shrugged. The truth actually being I didn't want her to go with Goldstein because I liked her. I had come to that conclusion tonight. We were sitting there making fun of Betsy Nott crying because Rose went with Scorpius and the way Vieria laughed just made me realize right then and there that I liked her. As more then a friend…but I obviously couldn't tell her that.

"Yeah, friends" Vieria said looking at her shoes. She sounded upset.

"Did I do something?" I asked not wanting her to be upset.. HELLO! I liked … maybe even loved the girl here!

"Oh no. it's just…never mind. It's stupid." She said. She turned to walk back into the castle. What was going on?

"Vieria where are going? What's stupid?" I asked completely and utterly confused. She turned around to look at me. There were tears in her eyes. "V, don't cry. Talk to me. Did I say something? I'm sorry I didn't mean it I swear." Why was she crying? What did I do? Were all girls this confusing?

"No Hugo, you didn't do anything… I did. I lied to you" She said.

"What?" I asked bewildered. "Did you want to go with Goldstein?"

"No…he never asked me… I told you he did to see if you'd ask me… I mean It was a stupid plan but it worked." She gave a half-hearted smile. "But if you just thing of us as friends it…never mind"

"Wait what? I never said I thought of us as just friends. When did I say that I didn't did I?" I tried to remember everything I had said that night.

"You just said it Hugo. You said 'We're friends V'. It's okay really I get it, if you don't like me really I do." She said. Her tears had momentarily stopped

"But no.. I thought you just liked me as a friend!" I said.

"What? No I've liked you since 3rd year Hugo!" Wait what? 3rd year? What?

The next thing I did came out of no where. I don't think I even thought before I did it. It just happened. The next thing I knew I was kissing her. I was kissing Vieria Finnegan. I felt her arms snake around my neck as mine wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her closer to me. I was kissing my best friend. It felt like…wow. That was the only way to explain it. After what felt like a few seconds she pulled away.

"Er, so does this mean-" Vieria started to ask.

"If you want it to" I said knowing exactly what she was asking. She nodded then smiled.

"So we're dating then." It was my turn to nod. "I guess some dream dates do happen the way you want them to."

"I have a girlfriend!" I said in shock, the idea actually sinking in.

"Hugo Weasley, you are… amazing. Oh and by the way…Happy New Year" She pointed up to the sky where there were fireworks going off.

"Happy New Year V" I said, and with that I pulled her into another kiss, this I could get use to.

**Author's Note: So I'm fully aware that it's not New Years or anywhere close to it…like I said, this idea just randomly popped in my head. Besides, Rose gets all the attention, it's Hugo's turn. Please Review!**

**~ReaderWriterThinker**


End file.
